


You Can & You Will

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Impact Play, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Summary: Technically a follow up to “Valentines Games” but can be read as a standalone. Pt 3 coming on Friday
Relationships: Rita Calhoun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	You Can & You Will

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a follow up to “Valentines Games” but can be read as a standalone. Pt 3 coming on Friday

The sound of the cell door clinking didn’t pull you out of your trance while you worked on your closing arguments, but the sudden set of Manolo’s appearing in your eyeline did. Glancing up, you weren’t surprised to find Rita there to bail you out.

“Heard you got in a bit of a snafu today?” She smirked, “What’d’you do?”

“Sassed the Judge…twice.” Her expression said it all, “I know, I know, not ideal. People usually let it slide because of the whole kid thing, but…Donnelly, not so much.”

“First time in contempt I take it?” Rita asked, pausing while you collected your things, throwing your paperwork into your bag.

“Yeah.” You followed her out to the elevator, “thank you, you didn’t have to come bail me out.”

“Oh…don’t think you’re getting out that easy.” She smirked as the elevator doors slid shut, giving you privacy, “you’re still getting punished tonight.”

You felt your breath catch in your throat at her words and the gleam in her eyes as she drank in your form. Since the Valentines Gala the two of you had continued on your little play dates whenever the time appeared. Everything was pretty causal, you’d see each other occasionally in the halls of the courthouse, exchanging a knowing greeting and nod or end up panting for breath tangled in Rita’s sheets.

You were slightly thankful you’d been charged with contempt as the entire rest of the afternoon you could barely focus, her warning haunting itself through your brain. You clenched your thighs together in anticipation and did your best to finish paperwork. 

*

Rita greeted you with a sly smile and a gentle kiss, passing you a glass of scotch when you entered her apartment. You sucked back the amber liquid while shucking your blazer and shoes, placing your bag in a spare chair. Rita snuck behind you, brushing your hair to one side of your neck, laying a soft kiss on the exposed skin.

“Go get undressed.” She nodded toward the bedroom. 

You paused to kiss her cheek, but did as she said, folding your clothes on top of the dresser, perching you now naked self on the foot of the bed. Rita slipped into the room, swiftly ridding herself of her suit before stepping into the closet. You watched as she flitted around, picking up a small handful of toys and the like, the most intriguing being the leather crop fitted with a heart shaped end. She placed them down on the side of the bed then turned to you, caressing your cheek gently, 

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“You remember our word?”

“Cherries.”

“Good girl.” She grinned, kissing you briefly before she spoke again, “lie back, hands above your head.”

You did as she said, breath catching in your throat at the feel of her body climbing over yours, her skin hot against you. She expertly wove a silk scarf around your wrists, securing them together and then leant forward to loop the extra fabric around the headboard. You couldn’t help but nip at the skin of her hip, earning a swat on your wrist, a small ‘ _tsk’_ uttering from above you.

“You really don’t know how to behave do you?” She cocked a brow as she sat back up, purposely grinding down against your pussy, chuckling at the way you whined at the sudden contact. Her hands picked up another silk scarf, “this will help you _really_ feel everything, alright darling?” She wrapped it around your eyes, knotting it behind your head, leaning down to kiss you, nipping at your lower lip before she murmured, “I’ll be right back.”

You huffed out in defiance, but didn’t complain any more, you knew you were probably already in for it, didn’t want to push any further. Listening intently you heard her moving through a distant room in the apartment, something clinking against a glass, water running and the whir of you weren’t sure what. A few minutes later she returned, placing the items down on the bedside table.

“Roll over for me darling.” She muttered, smacking at your hip with the crop suddenly. You let out a breathy gasp at the feel, rolling onto your stomach. “Good girl.” Rita moved around the bed, the crop light in her hand as she trailed it up the inside of your leg, barely daring to skim past your pussy lips before repeating the action on the other side. “You got yourself in some serious trouble today, you know that? Do you think you can handle being a good girl the rest of the night for me? Hmm?” The crop paused slightly, gently swatting at the flesh of your thigh.

“Yes.” You breathed out, your body already shivering at the thought of what was coming.

“Good.” The bed dipped with her weight while she leant forward to press a kiss into the small of your back.

She repeated her movement of dragging the crop up the inside of your legs, this time twisting it so the seam of the heart pulled through your folds, pulling a small moan from you. It came up to the swell of your ass, circling at the flesh before swatting down at it. Rita started small, nearly gentle as she tested out your endurance level, smiling at the breathy ‘ _oh’_ that left your lips at the first hit. She pulled back a little further this time, moving to the opposite cheek, the crop coming down with more power in this hit. Your body shuddered, hips grinding against the mattress, your moan louder and very appreciative this time. 

“You like that don’t you darling?”

“Mmhmm.” 

“Shame. It’s supposed to be your punishment.”

You didn’t even have time to react to her words before she hit you again, this one causing you to cry out, your body jolting on the bed. While the sting may have been painful, it brought a jolt of electricity between your legs, and a chuckle from Rita.

“That’s more like it.” She murmured. 

The spanks continued to get harder and sharper as she teased you, tantalizing your folds with the tip of the crop, murmuring at how good you were taking it, how turned on you were getting with each hit. The entire thing was nearly too much for you, each hit pulled louder and longer moans from you, your juices slicking your thighs as you clenched them together. Her intensity of the hits increased and you knew you’d be left with a few welts the next day, secretly hoping there was at least one in the shape of a heart.

Rita slowed, her hand coming to soothingly rub at your tender skin, the gentle touch calming the stinging marks. Her lips met your back again, giving you a few moments to try and catch your breath while her hand snuck between your legs, toying with your pussy.

“This really is turning you on isn’t it darling?”

“Yes…” you whined, nodding your head against your arm, “please…don’t stop…”

“If you insist.” She laughed, spanking the crop down onto your cheek again. This time she didn’t let up, hitting the exact same spot directly after. Your cry was nearly strangled this time, she repeated the motion on the other side, adding a third spank before jumping right back to the first spot.

You strained against your bounds, your body shivering and lurching to the side, you ached to touch her, to touch yourself. You just wanted to truly _feel_ her. The added sensation from the blindfold had you having know idea what was coming next. Her hand slid up your leg, wrapped around your thigh, pinching at the flesh as she hit you one last time in the same moment cupping at you cunt. Your body jumped, hips shooting upward at the contact, eager for more. You felt her weight shift again, suddenly the crop smacked into the side of your hip, you cried out louder, body convulsing.

“Roll back over.” She demanded, and you did with a shudder. “You want me to touch you darling?”

 _“Please!_ ” You begged, your voice naught but a whine at this point.

Rita chuckled darkly and you knew she had something planned, you yelped as the crop came down on your swollen clit, a strangled moan leaving your lips. She tossed the crop aside, her hands soothing at your skin, fingers tracing up the inseam of your legs, dancing up your sides, softly cupping at your chest until she was leaning over you again. Her lips met yours in a gentle yet deep kiss, tongue delving into your mouth as you tugged against the scarf, wanting to wrap your arms around her body. She peppered your jaw with kisses, her teeth biting into the supple skin of your neck and you groaned at the feeling, curling your thighs against each other, needing more of a sensation on your skin.

You felt her body straddle yours, her weight shifting to the side as she reached the bedside table, a small tinkering sound echoing through the room. You gasped at the sudden frozen sensation against your tit, Rita circling the cube around your nipple as you shivered, goosebumps breaking free on your skin. Her mouth encased your other nipple, sucking and lapping at it with enthusiasm, mirroring the frigid movements from the ice cube. Her teeth sunk into your skin, tugging your nipple into her mouth, letting it drag out of her mouth while the cube slid to your midriff, her pointer finger flipping at your chilled  
skin. Before you could even realize what she was doing, the cube was on your opposite side, freezing the heated flesh. You gasped, your hips thrusting up against her as you heard a swishing noise, Rita swallowing back a gulp of hot tea, warming her mouth even more before it returned to your previously frigid skin. 

“ _Oh fuck…_ ” you moaned out, the sensations driving you wild as she continued to torment you. You could feel the way her lips smirked around your nipple, sucking it into her mouth, lapping at it with her tongue before she popped off. A fresh cube found its way to your skin, tracing patterns up your body, trailing across your neck, bringing a string of whimpers from you. Rita shifted down the bed, settling between your legs as she let the cube join the first nearly melted one near you belly button. You jolted at the feel of ice on your thighs, throwing your head back as Rita sunk her fingers into your very ready pussy. 

“God you’re drenched darling.” She murmured. Her fingers skillfully fucked into you, curling and twisting before pulling out, dragging your wetness around your clit and lower lips, making sure you were well lubricated. While her hand returned into your fluttering walls you yelped at the feel of ice against your clit, your hips shooting off the bed, pussy clenching around her hand. You thought you would be able to handle it at first but then her mouth closed around the cube and your clit, tongue lapping against you, the temperature difference causing your body to nearly convulse. You were so close to coming, whimpering out your pleas, arms tugging against your bounds. Rita felt the way your walls were pulsating around her hand, slipping her hand out of you while her mouth left your clit.

“ _Rita_!” Your whine was laced with heavy frustration and desire, she simply laughed.

“You’re getting what you deserve darling.” She smirked back, relishing in the fact that you couldn’t see what she was doing, or even imagine what her plan was. 

Popping a fresh cube in her mouth she left your clit abandoned, turning her attention on your pussy, lapping up your juices while dancing the ice around in her mouth. You ached against the bed, eager to pull her closer into you, your body quaking underneath her. The parallels of the frozen ice and her warm mouth were driving you wild, you’d been so close with just the spanking you were sure you would come quickly, another frustrated groan escaping your lips when she pulled away again, chuckling at your pain.

“Maybe now you’ll learn to be good.” She murmured, biting at the skin of your thigh, swallowing back what was left of the cube. Reaching over to the pile of toys she picked up her faved dildo, slicking it through your folds, gathering up your wetness on the tip before slapping your clit with it. You moaned out, 

“ _Please…_ ”

“Please what?” She murmured, sliding the toy into you. You felt the ridges of it slide against your walls, dragging against the sensitive spot within you, your hips easily rolling in time with her thrusts. Her free hand occasionally came to play with your clit, watching the way your chest began to heave with each thrust, right as you were about to let out a whine she pulled the toy completely from you and you nearly shrieked.

“Can I come? _Please_ , please can I come?”

“If you insist darling.”

She leant over you again, her lips meeting yours in a fiery kiss that you returned with just as much vigor, tongue plunging into her mouth, rolling heavily next to hers. Her fingers curved up your cheek, moving to slide the blind fold off your face, it wasn’t like you would be needing it much longer anyways. Then her hand moved down your body, delving into your awaiting pussy, you groaned into her mouth, hips shooting off the bed while she curled into your gspot. It was only a matter of minutes until your cunt was clenching around her fingers, fire burning beneath your skin, a shout echoed around the room as she finally let you come.

Panting, you ached for your arms to be able to wrap around her, your fluttered shut eyes not seeing her reach back to the pile of toys. You yelped at the feel of a vibrator against your folds, she nearly instantly brought it back up to your clit while her mouth plunged into your pussy.

“Wait…” you begged.

“You said you wanted to come darling.” She murmured back, flicking the speed on the vibrator up.

It only took a few seconds before your thighs were shaking, a second orgasm washing over you as you cried out. You should have known better, that she wasn’t about to let up at two, she swapped the placement, sucking you clit into her mouth as the vibe twirled against your pussy. Your body was electrified, hips rutting against her mouth uncontrollably, the sensation shooting through you, a strangled plead escaping your lips as you came again. Rita instantly moved again, smirking at the amount of wetness leaking out of your pussy, the vibrator clicked up a speed as it nestled on your clit, her hand grabbing the dildo again, plunging it into you. At first you thought you could handle it, the double stimulation might not have been too much, but then her hand flipped the switch on the dildo and it began to twist and twirl within you. A strangled sob left your lips, your arms wrenched so powerfully against the tie that Rita was nearly worried about her headboard for a moment before you collapsed in a shriek. Your walls pulsing around the toy, your whimpers bouncing off the walls of her bedroom.

It was only when she pulled the dildo from you, lowering the speed of the vibe that you were able to pant out a plea as her mouth ducked down to your pussy again.

“Rita…please….I can’t” you begged, tears leaking down your face.

“You can… _and you will._ ” She practically growled, burying herself into your cunt. Her tongue lapped around your thighs, tidying the mess your previous orgasms had made before diving into your pussy. She sucked and licked like the damn goddess she was, expertly bringing your peak higher and higher as she turned the vibe up another on your nub. Her fingers slipped into you, fucking you with ease as you thrashed against her body, the fire building hotter than you could ever imagine

Your near yells bounced off her bedroom walls as your hands wrenched against your bounds, creating tiny tears in the the silk as yet another orgasm ripped through you. Rita slowly started to pause at the sound of a strangled cry leaving your lips, she clicked off the vibe, tossing it aside while her fingers gently fucked you through your orgasm. Gently she shifted off your body, moving up the bed to free you of your bonds, her hands softly caressing the reddening marks before kissing your wrists softly.

“You okay?” She murmured.

“Yes.” You gasped out, “ _fuck…_ you’re incredible.”


End file.
